Anniversaire
by JessSwann
Summary: Cent ans après être devenue vampire, Bella pense à ce qu'elle a vécu... et à ce qu'elle a perdu


**Disclaimers : tout est a S Meyer **

**Coucou, voici une histoire écrite pour un jeu du FoF, 60 minutes pour un thème. Ici c'est « centenaire », j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**

**Et n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour plus d'infos sur le FoF **

**Anniversaire**

_**POV Isabella Cullen**_

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai cent ans. Même si mon visage est toujours celui d'une adolescente de dix-huit, j'ai cent ans. Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon vampanniversaire : comprendre que cela fait cent ans que je suis devenue un vampire. En vérité, j'ai cent dix-huit ans. Cent dix-neuf dans trois jours. Mais c'est pas si important finalement. Ce qui compte c'est que j'ai déjà vécu une vie entière. Une vie de bonheur mais aussi de tristesse.

Lorsque je voulais devenir vampire pour ne jamais être séparée d'Edward, je n'ai jamais pensé aux autres qu'il me faudrait enterrer. Mais Charlie est parti dans ma troisième année de vampire. Puis ce furent Renée et Phil, tous deux morts dans un accident d'avion. Trop tard pour que je puis fasse quoique ce soit…

Puis Jacob. Mon gentil loup. Mon seul ami, mon soleil lorsque j'étais encore humaine. Tombé au champ d'honneur dans la troisième guerre qui nous a opposés aux Volturi.

« Bella ? »

Le visage d'Edward est inquiet, il plisse le front, je sais qu'il cherche à comprendre ce qui m'arrive mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas le laisser pénétrer dans mes pensées. Pas maintenant alors que je pense à Renesmée.

« Bella tu vas bien ? Alice brûle d'impatience, elle a préparé un gâteau, tu la connais… »

Edward s'excuse presque pourtant il n'y est pour rien si Alice est toujours….Alice.

« Je vous rejoins dans une minute.

- Bella ? Tu veux que je reste ? »

Je me tourne vers Edward et je me souviens. De ses larmes, de son désespoir quand elle est morte. C'était il y a cinquante-cinq ans, peu après la mort de Jacob. Je crois qu'Edward a failli en mourir aussi. Nous avons tous failli en mourir. Pourtant nous sommes là, la famille Cullen au grand complet pour fêter mes cent ans.

Tous sauf Renesmée. Ma fille.

Elle est morte par un beau matin d'automne. Cela a été tellement soudain que même Alice n'a rien pu prédire. Ce jour-là nous essayions tous de sauver Jacob, l'amant loup, l'âme sœur de ma fille. Mais nous avons échoué. Santa, la nouvelle recrue des Volturi a tué le loup, la meute et mon enfant.

Si seulement nous avions su plus tôt que Jacob était Renesmée comme elle était Jacob… Que c'était ça le vrai sens de l'imprégnation. Peut-être aurions-nous pu… Mais nous ne savions pas. Et lorsque Jacob est mort, Renesmée s'est enfoncé un pieu dans le cœur, trop loin de nous pour qu'Alice ait le temps de prédire, trop loin pour que Carlisle la sauve.

Après ça les Volturi se sont retirés. Edward et moi nous avons pleuré. Tellement que j'ai craint de le perdre à son tour. Mais Jasper a su trouver les mots comme toujours. Et nous avons continué.

« Bella, tout le monde t'attends. »

Des vagues de bien être déferlent en moi. Jasper évidemment.

« Tu semblais en avoir besoin, s'excuse t'il. Et puis Alice,

- Veut faire la fête. Je complète.

- Elle pense que c'est mieux pour toi, que cette journée… commence t'il.

- Je sais. » je réponds un peu sèchement.

Jasper me décoche un grand sourire et je lui réponds malgré moi.

« Arrête de m'influencer. »

Le bien être disparait, Jasper me regarde avec sérieux.

« Tu sais Bella, cela arrive aussi aux humains.

- Je sais, mais à quoi ça sert d'avoir cent ans si c'est pour voir mourir tous ceux qu'on aime ? »

Jasper me fixe.

« Déjà c'est cent dix huit jeunette, ensuite il n'y a pas d'explications Bella, c'est comme ça….C'est notre vie.

- Je suppose que dans cent ans j'en aurais vu d'autres c'est ça ?

- C'est ça… » Soupire Jasper.

Je ne réponds pas. J'aime Edward, je suis heureuse de passer l'éternité à ses côtés, de ne jamais être séparée de lui. Je n'échangerais ça contre rien au monde. Hormis une vie. Celle de ma fille.

La main de Jasper se pose sur mon épaule et cette fois je le laisse diffuser ses ondes apaisantes sur moi.

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire.

Aujourd'hui ma fille aurait eu cent ans, quant à moi cela fait cent ans que je suis morte pour les hommes.


End file.
